Lain
by Istri Icoh
Summary: Sasuke ada di antara orang-orang yang lain. Pokoknya begitu, deh. [AU]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(Gak ada profit yang didapat dari bikin fanfik ini, yo!)

 _Alternate Universe_

Spesial pake telor buat Resifa

 **Lain**

Sasuke, pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun, sedang menarik napas. Dia mengecek jasnya, kemejanya, dan celananya. Setelah yakin tidak ada lipatan dan debu, pemuda berambut hitam itu mengencangkan dasi yang terasa sedikit melonggar. Hari ini merupakan hari kedua pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke mengajar di sebuah sekolah. Tentu saja Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Sasuke bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi "dag-dig-dug" tersebut!

* * *

"Selamat pagi!" Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas.

Pemuda itu melihat ke seisi kelas dan tersenyum maklum saat salamnya hanya dibalas beberapa murid. Sasuke juga sempat melihat ke pojok kelas dan menghampiri seorang gadis yang terlihat kesulitan untuk duduk. Ada tas yang menghalangi gadis tersebut. Sasuke mengangkat beberapa tas dan mengaitkannya di sisi meja sebelum memapah gadis berambut _indigo_ ke kursinya.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Sensei_ ," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Sebelah tangan gadis itu memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, sedangkan tangan satunya meraba-raba ke sisi kursi.

Sasuke lalu mendelik, ingin memarahi beberapa murid yang seenak udel menaruh tas sembarangan, bahkan sampai menghalangi jalan. Namun, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Beberapa murid yang duduk di sekitar Hinata pasti tidak sengaja. Ya, mereka tidak seperti murid pada umumnya. Mereka lain. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berkebutuhan khusus dan Sasuke telah membulatkan tekad untuk mengajar mereka.

Sasuke belum terbiasa dengan kondisi kelas, tapi sudah bisa menghafal beberapa nama dan kebutuhan khusus beberapa murid tersebut. Ada Hyuuga Hinata yang merupakan penyandang tunanetra. Ada Gaara yang mengidap autisme. Ada Naruto yang mengidap _bipolar_. Ada juga Lee yang mengalami kelumpuhan. Meski memiliki kekurangan, Sasuke merasa bangga sekaligus malu dengan mereka. Mereka saja yang memiliki kekurangan semangat belajar di sekolah. Sasuke sendiri saja saat seumuran dengan mereka pernah mengalami masa-masa malas ke sekolah. Pemuda itu malah pernah beberapa kali bolos cuma gara-gara ingin menonton pertandingan sepak bola atau ketiduran.

Pokoknya Sasuke tidak boleh kalah rajin dari muridnya sendiri sekarang. Kan ada pepatah yang bilang kalau "guru kencing berdiri, murid kencing berlari". Ah, tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi benar-benar membayangkan muridnya yang sedang kencing sambil berlari.

* * *

Pemuda bermata hitam berjalan mengelilingi kelas sambil memeriksa tugas yang dia berikan pada murid-muridnya. Walaupun sudah berumur lima belas tahun, cara mereka diajari dan pelajaran yang mereka terima agak berbeda dari sekolah biasa. Seperti sekarang ini. Sasuke hanya memberikan tugas mendongeng kepada mereka. Sasuke tertawa geli saat melihat ekspresi beberapa murid yang terlihat kesusahan, tapi tetap serius memikirkan cerita untuk didongengkan.

Sasuke lagi-lagi berdiri di pinggir meja Hinata. Gadis berpipi tembem yang rambutnya dikepang dua hari ini terlihat sedang meraba sebuah buku dengan huruf _braille_. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh.

"Cerita apa yang akan kaubacakan, Hinata?"

Hinata terlihat terkejut. Dia menengok ke kiri dan kanan, tidak tahu Sasuke berdiri di mana. Gadis berkepang dua itu tidak menjawab. Dia menunjukkan sampul bukunya dan kontan saja membuat Sasuke gemas. Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi gembil Hinata setelahnya.

"Itu bukan dongeng, Hinata. Yang kaubaca itu kumpulan kisah mistis!"

* * *

Sasuke menatap puas beberapa muridnya. Gaara bisa mendongeng walaupun hanya setengah cerita karena pemuda berambut merah bata itu tiba-tiba berlari keluar kelas sebelum cerita benar-benar selesai. Naruto juga bisa mendongeng dengan baik. Pemuda itu mendongengkan cerita yang menyedihkan, tapi entah kenapa pemuda itu malah memasang ekspresi dan suara yang ceria. Shion yang penyandang tunawicara mendongeng dengan cara menggambar di papan tulis. Namun, karena ceritanya terlalu panjang dan Sasuke merasa iba melihat Shion terlihat kelelahan, guru muda itu memutuskan menyuruh gadis yang sudah ngos-ngosan untuk duduk kembali.

Sekarang giliran Hinata. Gadis itu berjalan ke depan dengan dipandu oleh Sasuke. Sebelum bercerita, Hinata melepaskan ikatan rambutnya. Gadis itu menggerai rambutnya dan menarik sebagian rambut ke depan, berpura-pura menjadi hantu. Hinata bercerita dengan serius. Sasuke bisa melihat murid lain menonton Hinata dengan sama seriusnya. Ino yang _paranoid_ malah sudah sesenggukan menangis saking ketakutan.

"Hantu itu … hantu itu bisa saja sedang ada di kelas ini." Hinata menoleh ke kiri dan kanan seolah-olah dia bisa melihat kelas. "Mungkin saja hantu itu sedang ada di belakang kalian!"

Hinata menyudahi ceritanya dan membungkuk. Beberapa murid bertepuk tangan dan beberapa murid lain menangis kencang. Sasuke sadar Hinata sekarang berlutut seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh ke kiri dan kanan sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memegang pipi Hinata dan mengarahkan wajah Hinata untuk menghadap wajahnya. "Aku di sini."

"Maaf, _Sensei_. Aku kehilangan ikat rambutku."

Sasuke menghela napas. Pemuda berambut hitam mengambil dua ikat rambut dari lantai dan menyuruh Hinata berbalik. Dengan telaten, Sasuke kembali mengepangkan rambut Hinata. Merasa senang, Hinata meraba-raba bahu Sasuke.

" _Sensei_. _Sensei_ ," panggilnya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut kepangnya bergerak-gerak. "Terima kasih banyak!"

Saat itu, Sasuke harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk muridnya yang satu itu.

* * *

Di hari berikutnya, Sasuke terbengong-bengong melihat meja Hinata dikerubuti beberapa murid. Mereka memasang ekspresi ketakutan.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Sasuke bertanya karena penasaran.

Sakura dan Tenten menoleh.

"Hinata sedang menceritakan cerita seram pada kami, _Sensei_!" Tenten mewakili murid lain dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Gadis bercepol dua yang kehilangan indera pendengaran sehingga harus memakai alat bantu dengar itu menunjuk Hinata.

Sasuke mendatangi tempat duduk Hinata dan membungkuk di belakang kursi Hinata. Gadis berambut _indigo_ sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan sang guru dan masih asyik bercerita. Ketika Sasuke membenturkan dahinya dan kepala Hinata, barulah gadis itu mendongak.

"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Hinata."

" _S_ - _Sensei_?"

* * *

Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa bekerja sebagai guru di Sekolah Luar Biasa sama sekali bukan pilihan buruk. Dia justru merasa bersyukur bisa mengenal murid-muridnya. Kemarin, dia berjalan sampai gerbang bersama Hinata. Tidak jauh, sih. Sasuke hanya mengantar Hinata ke mobil jemputannya dengan payung karena gadis itu lupa membawa payung.

" _Sensei_ , sampai bertemu lagi besok, ya!" Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke walaupun menghadap arah yang salah.

"Aku ada di sebelah kanan, Hinata." Sasuke memberitahu.

Hinata tersipu malu sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Namun, gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa kepalanya dekat dengan pintu sehingga menyundul bagian atas mobil. Sasuke berdecak. Pemuda itu menghampiri Hinata dan meletakkan tangannya di bagian atas pintu agar kepala Hinata tidak terbentur lagi.

"Hati-hati," wanti Sasuke.

* * *

"Untukmu." Sasuke menyerahkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

Pemuda itu menyuruh sang gadis untuk menunggu lebih lama di kelas, paling tidak sampai murid lain mengosongkan kelas. Hari ini adalah hari kelahiran Hinata dan pas-pasan Sasuke baru menerima gajinya bulan ini kemarin, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah kado untuk Hinata. Tidak mahal, sih. Hanya boneka beruang berwarna putih dengan pita merah di lehernya.

"Boleh aku buka sekarang?" Hinata bertanya.

Sasuke ingin mengangguk saja, tapi Sasuke tahu Hinata tidak akan bisa melihat anggukan tersebut, jadi si pemuda memilih menjawab, "Ya, tentu saja. Itu kan kado ulang tahun untukmu. Masa' tidak boleh dibuka? Bukalah."

Hinata merobek kertas kado yang membungkus boneka beruang tersebut. Setelah boneka tidak lagi dibungkus kertas, Hinata meraba-raba permukaan boneka yang dibuat dari beludru dengan antusias. Gadis itu lalu mendekap erat si boneka. Mata Hinata menutup saat dirinya tersenyum lebar.

"Lembut sekali!"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia benar-benar rela menggantikan posisi boneka beruang itu, deh.

* * *

Hinata tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya secara mewah. Gadis itu bilang hanya mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dan hanya mengundang keluarga serta teman dekat saja. Namun, sebagai guru kesayangan, Hinata mengundang Sasuke. Alhasil, kini pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu sedang berdiri mematung di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Alamat sudah betul. Namun, Sasuke tidak juga berani melangkah ke dalam. Duh, Sasuke tidak siap berkunjung ke rumah Hinata sebagai tamu undangan. Dia bahkan belum pernah mengadakan kunjungan sebagai guru.

Sasuke sendiri mulai bertanya-tanya, dia salah kostum atau tidak, ya? Dia mengenakan setelah pakaian formal berwarna hitam dan membawa bunga. Sebetulnya, dia mau datang ke pesta atau mau melamar Hinata? Ingin berbalik dan pulang saja, tapi suara seseorang mengejutkannya.

"Anda Sasuke-san, bukan?"

Hyuuga Hiashi. Gawat. Sasuke makin salah tingkah. Hiashi menepuk punggung Sasuke dan mengajak Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Namun, satu kalimat yang Hiashi ucapkan tepat di dekat telinga Sasuke mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke terpaku.

"Aku titipkan Hinata-ku padamu. Hinata sering bercerita soal dirimu pada kami."

Eh? Sasuke seperti salah dengar. Namun melihat senyuman Hiashi yang terlihat mengerikan, sepertinya pria itu antara rela dan tidak mengetahui Hinata dekat dengan gurunya sendiri, Sasuke jadi yakin bahwa dia tidak salah dengar.

Sebentar. Apa ini berarti dia sudah mendapatkan restu untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya? Eeeh? Bolehkah? Benar-benar boleh, nih?

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Fiyuuuuuh. Akhirnya, jadiiii!**

 **Fanfik ini diketik sekalian buat menjawab semacem(?) tantangan dari Sifa. Sifa, uyyy, semoga suka, ya!**

 **Buat yang baca, aku bener-bener pengen ngucapin makasih banyak udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca fanfik ini dan semoga kalian suka fanfik ini. Sampai ketemu lagi di fanfik lainnya ya! Tetep dukung terus karya lain di FNI, khususnya di arsip SH ini, ya~**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Egia Margaritar**


End file.
